


Astral Projection and Mutual Affection

by catnipcutie (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens?, Another Lesbian Character, Ashtareth is adorable, Clueless Ashtareth, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Smile, This Is STUPID, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catnipcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I was challenged to write a story with this title, so I did...<br/>"Oh... You are here." She sounds emotionless, the way she always does, but you know she is happy to see you.<br/>You are Hesper, and you are a teacher to an Astral being. Today's lesson is on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Projection and Mutual Affection

You are Hesper, and you are sitting on a log near a stream. It is night. You listen to the running water, looking up at the stars. You smile.

"I'll be coming soon, Asta," you say aloud.

You close your eyes, waiting for the tingling feeling to rush through your body. It starts in your toes, winding its way through your whole body. When you open your eyes, you are surrounded by stars. Instead of a log, you are sitting on a bench in what appears to be a temple. You hear footsteps approaching.

"Oh... You are here."

A girl has entered the room. She is wearing a simple black dress, the edge of the skirt brushing the floor. Her pale blue skin seems to reflect the starlight. She sounds emotionless, the way she always does, but you know she is happy to see you.

"Hello, Ashtareth," you say, smiling. "It's nice to see you."

Ashtareth doesn't smile, but her eyes sparkle, you know she is happy.

"Hello, Hesper," she says. The Astral Being has been learning common courtesies from you. The two of you went over greetings about a year ago, when you first met. "It is nice to see you also. I have another question about your world."

You pat the spot on the bench next to you, motioning for her to sit. She does, adjusting her skirt to sit properly. You find the gesture cute. You hold in a giggle, knowing she would ask you why you laughed. Ashtareth looks at you, eyes full of curiosity.

"What is love?" she asks.

You very nearly fall off of the bench. Ashtareth studies your reaction. She blinks a few times, her confusion clear. You find it funny that she only shows emotion through her eyes. They really are the window to the soul.

"I'm not sure how to describe it," you say.

Ashtareth's eyes shine with amusement.

"That is what you say every time," she says. "I believe in you."

Your face flushes. You nod.

"Remember when we talked about marriage?" you ask.

Ashtareth nods.

"Love is when you want someone to stay with you forever," you explain, feeling content with the definition.

Ashtareth blinks a few times, then the expression in her eyes changes. It's one you've never seen in her eyes before.

"What is the difference between love and being in love?" she asks you.

You really don't want to have to explain the concept to the Astral Being. You fear you might say too much and give yourself away. But she is looking at you with starry eyes. You promised to explain your world to her, you can't go back on your word.

"Being in love is when your heart beats faster because of a certain person. You want to be around them a lot. Sometimes your face gets red, or in your case, purple."

Ashtareth still has that strange look in her eye.

"And people who are in love kiss, correct?" she asks you.

Your heart is beating so fast you're almost sure she can hear it. Your face has gone bright red. You silently curse yourself.

"Yes," you say quietly.

Before you can think through the situation, there are lips on your own in a quick, chaste kiss. Your own eyes widen in shock. Ashtareth is looking down at the ground, her cheeks a deep purple.

"I am in love with you," she murmurs. "My heart beats faster when I know you are coming to see me. I... I want you to stay with me forever."

Happiness rises up in you like tingles before Traveling. She loves you. Ashtareth loves you!

"I'm in love with you, too!" you exclaim, pulling the Astral Being into a hug.

Your head rests against her shoulder. You can hear an odd rumble in Ashtareth's chest. You are confused for a moment before you realize. She's purring like a cat! You giggle. Looking up, you see the girl smiling contently.

"You... you smiled!"

Ashtareth looks surprised.

"Oh! Is that a good thing?" she asks.

"Yes!" you affirm.

"Then I shall have to smile more often," she purrs. "For you."

You are incredibly lucky. Ashtareth kisses the top of your head and you realize that if you never left this place, you would be happy. It's perfect here, in your world of astral projection and mutual affection.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading!


End file.
